Intelligent transportation systems have been proposed which aim to provide innovative services relating to different modes of transport and traffic management which will enable various users to be better informed and make safer, more coordinated, and ‘smarter’ use of transport networks. In particular, intelligent transport solutions have been proposed for use in road transportation in which information and communication technologies may be applied to, for example, infrastructure, vehicles and users as well as in traffic mobility management.
Part of such solutions involve the ability of a vehicle to communicate. For example, communication by a vehicle with other vehicles, infrastructure such as traffic lights, toll gates or parking meters and/or other entities may be beneficial to implementation of intelligent transport solution. A vehicle's awareness of the surrounding environment may also be of use in intelligent transport solutions.
In response to such communications, a vehicle may change its behaviour. For example, if the communication indicates that there is heavy traffic ahead, a vehicle may suggest that another route be taken. In the case that an obstacle is detected ahead, the vehicle may brake or implement other collision avoidance. Thus the detection of the validity of information in such communications is of interest.